Cinnamon stick
by Mimink
Summary: Aikka se remémore des parcelles de sa vie devant un bon thé à la canelle.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Saviez-vous que la cannelle est le mets préféré des Nourasiens ? 

Aikka se renfonça avec délice dans le moelleux fauteuil de cuir qui bordait le coin de la haute cheminée. Un feu était allumé, une flambée qui craquait en expulsait à intervalles réguliers de l'air chaud. Elle éclairait la pièce d'une façon inhabituelle, projetant des ombres mouvantes donnant aux objets somnolents une dimension nostalgique. Aikka regarda autour de lui, soupira puis but une gorgée de son thé à la cannelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Souvenir I

Le premier souvenir d'Aikka remontait si loin dans sa mémoire qu'il aurait pu l'avoir tout aussi bien inventé.

Une impression diffuse de chaleur et de lumière douce s'insinuait au travers de rideaux de gaze qui recouvraient le vaste berceau où il passait ses journées a dormir et gazouiller.

Il y avait la douceur de la peau d'une grande dame à la coiffure compliquée qui lui murmurait qu'il était magnifique et qu'elle était fière de lui, mais sans jamais le prendre dans ses bras pour lui montrer son amour.

Il y avait la fermeté dans la voix d'un homme grand au visage sévère, qui lui disait que quand il serait grand, il devrait gouverner un royaume sans faiblir, qu'il devrait se montrer un grand guerrier et un homme au cœur pur.

Enfin, il y avait le rire clair d'une dame moins grande et moins belle, qui le berçait et prenait soin de lui. Elle lui parlait de son pays, la Nourasie, qui était une contrée sauvage mais magnifique, elle lui parlait de son peuple qui menait une vie simple et qui se réjouissait sans même l'avoir vu de sa naissance, car une naissance dans la famille royale est rare. Il était un petit prince, on devait le chérir par dessus tout.

Aikka regardait par dessus la rambarde en bois doux de son berceau, il contemplait le tournoiement des gens autour de lui, dans la grande chambre propre et claire où il n'avait pas encore le droit de gambader à son aise.

Aikka était jeune et il ne savait pas grand chose. Mais il savait que tirer les longues oreilles des gens, c'était mal. Que prendre son bain sans protester et boire tout son biberon, c'était bien. Il savait qu'il devait devenir un bon prince pour la Nourasie.

Pour que ses parents soient fiers de lui. Et pour que son peuple soit heureux.

Mais en attendant, le prince avait bien mérité une petite sieste.


	3. Chapter 3

Souvenir II

Le second souvenir d'Aikka aurait bien pu être le vingt-cinquième ou le soixantième, car son enfance était des plus ... lisse. Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient.

Aikka s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre en soupirant. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait vu que son précepteur, qui s'obstinait à vouloir lui enseigner l'histoire ancienne de son peuple, les légendes du folklore et les anciennes magies qui prenaient la poussière.

Le vieil homme refusait de lui parler des sujets qui suscitaient chez lui de l'intérêt : comme l'élevage des insectes pour la course ou la guerre, ou encore la nouvelle "tech-no-jo-lie" apportée par leurs voisins. Les grands diables rouges s'intéressaient beaucoup à lui, lui ébouriffaient les cheveux en plaisantant de leur voix graves.

"Celui-là deviendra un grand roi fidèle à notre Nation !"

Le père d'Aikka lui avait dit d'écouter et d'assimiler ce que les diables lui disaient. Pourtant, ses sourcils se fronçaient quand ils voulaient lui inculquer de nouvelles choses.

Le jardin du palais royal s'étendait loin devant ses yeux. Les arcades en rosier succédaient au points d'eau jonchés de nénuphars bleus. Tout respirait le calme , hormis l'épaisse fumée noire qui obscurcissait le ciel au dessus de la ville de Tankkou, qui s'étalait près des grilles du palais.

Il savait qu'il y avait beaucoup d'enfants de son âge dans cette ville, la nourrice le lui avait dit. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de leur parler ou d'aller les voir.

"Un bon prince doit fréquenter une société plus digne de lui."

La société digne de lui, selon son précepteur, c'était la noblesse et les représentants des différents temples de cultes de Nourasie. Avec leurs amples robes oranges, Aikka leur trouvait plutôt l'air de grosses citrouilles.

Les enfants des nobles, eux, le regardaient de loin sans pourtant manifester l'envie de venir discuter. Les jeunes garçons avaient l'air farouche de ceux qui reconnaissent un rival quand ils en voient un, et les fillettes elles ne l'intéressaient pas. Elles étaient ignorantes de la magie comme des arts du combat.

Car Aikka, s'il n'avait pas l'autorisation de s'exercer dans ces disciplines, le faisait néanmoins. Les vieux parchemins de son maître disaient que c'était une tradition pour les princes héritiers de développer et d'affûter leurs qualités sans s'encombrer de professeurs.

Aikka releva les yeux. Ce devait déjà être la fin de la pause octroyée par son maître, le soleil étant à son zénith. Il retourna en trainant les pieds à la salle d'étude, où le précepteur l'attendait, un air sévère sur son visage à moitié caché par un parchemin ancien.


	4. Chapter 4

Souvenir III

L'été était déjà bien avancé en Nourasie. La famille royale avait plié bagages pour le palais où ils aimaient passer la belle saison, loin des soucis que leur causait la charge royale et où le climat était plus clément que près de la cité surchauffée de Tankkou.

Le jardin de ce palais était à première vue plus simple et plus désordonné que celui auquel ils étaient accoutumés, mais il avait un charme que l'on ne pouvait dénier. Les fruits murissaient lentement dans le verger voisin, et les serviteurs s'affairaient déjà à récolter ce qui pouvait l'être pour préparer le royal dîner.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée traversa la cour du château. Les domestiques ne s'en formalisèrent pas, pensant simplement que la personne voulait se protéger des rayons du soleil.

Une fois qu'elle eut passé les grilles, elle enfourcha la monture qu'un serviteur avisé avait laissée à son intention. À mi-chemin, elle se délesta de son attirail puis continua tranquillement jusqu'au village voisin, sans plus se soucier de dissimuler son visage.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si le prince Aikka avait déjà rencontré des paysans qui risquaient de le reconnaître ! C'était la première fois qu'il sortait de son palais sans escorte aucune. Il voulait rencontrer son peuple et voir par lui-même dans quelles conditions il vivait.

Il trouvait moins risqué de le faire pendant la saison calme, ses parents pensant sans doute qu'il musardait quelque part au soleil. Au contraire, nombreux étaient les domestiques qui passaient leur temps libre avec leur famille, dans la capitale et qui risquaient de le reconnaître au détour d'une rue.

Sentant son estomac gargouiller, Aikka fut désarçonné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir faim, ses moindres désirs étant d'habitude aussitôt comblés, parfois même avant qu'il ne le demande.

Avisant une auberge, il descendit de son cheval et l'accrocha à un des anneaux de fer prévus a cet effet, scellés entre les pierres de la façade. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra.

Le tenancier s'approcha et pris la commande d'Aikka, qui s'assit rapidement à une table dans un coin pour tenter d'échapper aux regards trop insistants des hommes assis-là. Il remarqua avec soulagement que le tenancier revenait, portant une assiette fumante qu'il déposa sur la table.

"Merci, mon brave, dit Aikka d'une voix claire.

L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et grommela :

- D'rien. C'est 5 pièces d'argent."

Aikka déposa la somme demandée dans sa main tendue. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, deux hommes s'assirent à la table d'Aikka. Ils ne dégageaient pas la même impression que les hommes de ce village, sans être aussi raffinés que les gens qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Il déglutit :

"Bonjour messieurs ! Belle journée n'est ce pas ?

- Ouais ... Belle j'dis pas, mais chaude.

- Dis voir gamin, tu serait pas de la haute, des fois ?

- De la... Haute ?

- Ouais enfin, de la "noblesse". Pas un pécore, quoi."

Aikka s'enfonça sur sa chaise, plus rouge qu'une tomate archi-mure.

"Eh bien, oui. Je suis en voyage.

- Tu serais intéressé par un œuf de _Dynaste Hercule_ ? On arrive pas à le fourguer par ici, ils sont trop pauvres.

Aikka se redressa vivement. Un œuf de scarabée géant ! Ici ! Mais comment ces hommes auraient ils pu se le procurer ? Il demanda d'un ton méfiant :

- Combien en demanderiez vous ?

- 80 pièces d'or. "

Aikka réfléchit un instant. C'était plus cher que ce qu'il aurait pu se l'acheter officiellement, mais son père ne le laisserait jamais en avoir un avant des siècles.

"D'accord."

Il sentit qu'on lui passait un lourd paquet sous la table, et rendit en retour ce qui restait dans sa bourse, désormais bien plus légère. Il sortit rapidement de l'auberge, chargea sa besace rebondie sur son cheval et se dirigea vers le château d'été, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

*J'ai un œuf de scarabée géant !*


	5. Chapter 5

Souvenir IV

Au dehors, les feuilles qui n'étaient pas encore tombées rougissaient sur les arbres du jardin royal. Cela donnait une douce couleur cannelle à la végétation dorée du parc. L'automne était la saison préférée des Nourasiens pour cette raison, mais si la chaleur ne les dérangeait pas, ils étaient dans l'ensemble un peuple frileux.

L'étable, dont le sol était jonché de paille, avait l'atmosphère étouffante qui convenait à l'éclosion des œufs et au goût des Nourasiens. Aikka était agenouillé dans un coin reculé où il avait entreposé l'œuf depuis quelques semaines déjà, et il essayait tant bien que mal de se dissimuler aux regards des palefreniers qui traînaient là.

Il avait disposé l'œuf sur un tas de paille, dans un recoin sombre. Ce n'était pas le seul œuf qui attendait l'éclosion dans cette étable, mais ceux qui avaient été acquis légalement étaient répertoriés et étroitement surveillés.

Aikka craignait qu'en le voyant régulièrement dans le coin, les palefreniers se doutent de quelque chose et découvrent la supercherie. Aussi se dissimulait-il soigneusement le visage avant d'aller vérifier l'état de son œuf, feignant d'être un enfant de serviteur cherchant simplement un peu de chaleur.

Après avoir jeté un regard aux alentours, il concentra son attention sur l'œuf. Il était d'un noir d'encre avec des reflets bleus, et lui arrivait un peu plus haut que le genou. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire de le transporter et de l'apporter là discrètement, d'ailleurs.

Aikka sentit quelque chose s'abattre brutalement sur son épaule et sursauta violemment.

"Qu'est ce que tu fabrique avec cet œuf, gamin ? Ce n'est pas un jouet ! " rugit une voix.

Aikka pouffa en y repensant, et faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre dans sa tasse. Le maître d'armes lui avait flanqué une belle frousse ce jour-là, et il avait attiré l'attention de tous avec sa voix de stentor. Il avait eu des ennuis, mais son maître s'était plus que rattrapé par la suite. Il l'avait sorti de bien des pétrins, et la réputation de guerriers impassibles des Nourasiens lui devait beaucoup.

"Hum, désolé de tout ce raffut. J'ai cru que tu... que vous vouliez dérober cet œuf..." grimaça le maître d'armes d'un air d'excuses.

Aikka haussa les épaules et répondit :  
"C'est pas grave, je me doutais que ça arriverait. Mais... vous me laisserez le garder ?"

Le maître d'armes eut soudain l'air très sérieux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge puis commença :  
"Je suppose que je peux l'élever, en l'enregistrant officiellement... oui, je suppose que si l'insecte qui sort de cet œuf convient, il pourrait devenir celui que vous chevaucherez plus tard."

Aikka ouvrit une bouche bée.

"Que je chevaucherais ? s'écria-t-il.  
- Eh bien, oui, tous les princes héritiers doivent être des cavaliers accomplis. Vous devez sûrement le savoir. Mais cela ne sera pas avant longtemps, vous êtes encore jeune. Et même un peu trop jeune pour acheter tout seul, et illégalement, votre premier insecte..." finit le maître d'armes.

Aikka ne répondit pas. Il contemplait pensivement l'œuf qui était toujours posé sur son coussin de paille, quand un craquement retentit.

L'œuf noir s'ouvrit brusquement en deux.

Aikka ouvrit deux grands yeux bleus, émerveillé.


	6. Chapter 6

Souvenir V

Deux révolutions étaient passées. La grande lune bleue s'était récemment levée pour la première fois, indiquant le début de la période de froid. Les jours étaient plus courts que d'habitude et Aikka le ressentait d'autant plus que les siens étaient bien occupés.

Les cours théoriques de son vieux maître avaient laissé place à la pratique. En effet, son père l'avait un jour surpris en train de rendre visite à Gdar et il avait prétexté un entraînement clandestin. Il avait donc été décidé qu'Aikka était prêt à recevoir l'instruction nécessaire à sa prochaine intronisation en tant qu'adulte et à la suivante en tant que roi.

Les cours occupaient efficacement ses journées et il passait ses courtes nuits à dormir du sommeil du juste. Son emploi du temps était partagé entre la théorie le matin et la pratique l'après-midi. Il avait juste une pause le temps d'engloutir le bento qui contenait son petit déjeuner et sa collation de midi, qu'on lui déposait chaque matin dans sa chambre.

8ème cadran : Cour d'Étiquette.

Aikka étouffa un bâillement dans sa manche, se dissimulant à l'œil perçant de son implacable préceptrice. Une loi cosmique semblait préciser que les cours les plus soporifiques devaient se dérouler à la première heure de la matinée. Apprendre les différents titres et le comportement adéquat qu'un Prince se doit de connaître l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

9ème cadran : Langues.

Ce cours-là l'intéressait déjà plus puisqu'il y voyait une réelle utilité. Le japonais était la langue majoritaire en Nourasie, mais les peuples primitifs des plaines de l'Ouest parlaient des langues plus gutturales. On évitait de les approcher à moins de quelques lieues car leurs mœurs étaient très différentes de celles de l'Est. Ils se révélaient néanmoins parfois utiles...

11ème cadran : Géographie.

Aikka se frappa le front contre la table. Il ne parviendrait jamais à intégrer où son royaume commençait et finissait. Était-il possible de posséder des contrées au-delà des mers, où seuls quelques élus vivaient ? Ces colonies vivaient comme coupées du monde, et son père craignait que cette virtuelle liberté ne leur donne de mauvaises idées.  
Autant de problèmes qu'il devrait gérer quand la charge de roi lui reviendrait...

12ème cadran : Repas.

Aikka avala rapidement son repas dans le parc et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le terrain où il devait s'entraîner pendant l'après-midi.

13ème cadran : Cours de Combat.

Aikka pris le bokken qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser aux entraînements sur le râtelier d'armes. Il le souleva et en observa la lame de bois. Il était en acajou et relativement court, car il s'était aperçu que les armes courtes lui permettaient de mettre à l'avantage son agilité naturelle, lui assurant la supériorité sur son adversaire.

Il avait maintes fois donné du fil à retordre à son maître d'armes même s'il était encore d'un niveau bien inférieur, la faute à son inexpérience. Il avait donc une arme plus courte, proche d'un ninjatô, tandis que son maître utilisait un no-dachi. Il le reposa.

Quant à son arc, c'était un hankyu en bambou brun. Il s'entraînait pour l'instant uniquement à la pratique du commun des mortels, c'est-à-dire aux tirs sur cible fixe ou mouvante mais sans insuffler de magie à sa flèche. Cela limitait considérablement l'usage qu'il en faisait mais son maître pensait qu'il fallait d'abord acquérir les bases.

15ème cadran : Cours de Magie.

Aikka trouvait les cours de magie relativement calmes. N'ayant pas dit à son professeur qu'il n'était plus un novice, les exercices qu'il devait exécuter lui étaient particulièrement faciles. Il s'agissait d'entrer en méditation, d'être totalement à l'écoute de son environnement et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à entendre tout ce qu'il se passait, toutes les entités présentes dans un large rayon autour de lui.

Ainsi, il savait que les cuisiniers s'affairaient bruyamment dans les sous-sols du château pour préparer le repas du soir, que son professeur buvait du thé noir en face de lui, assis en seiza dans une position symétrique à la sienne, ou que l'onsen du château avait ouvert ses portes pour les horaires de bains tardifs. Aikka soupira. C'était trop facile...

16ème cadran : Cours de Vol.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur le terrain de vol. Aikka leva les yeux et scruta le ciel. Il était couleur bleu cobalt, quoique teinté par le soleil couchant à l'Ouest. Il gratta pensivement les écailles de la tête de Gdar qui émit un doux roucoulement.

On lui avait finalement non seulement permis de le garder, mais aussi de le monter. Il s'avérait que les marchands n'avaient aucune idée de la valeur de l'œuf qu'ils avaient volé, qui donnerait naissance à un scarabée d'une taille conséquente, taillé pour la course et le combat. Un scarabée digne d'un Prince, en somme.

Aikka grimpa avec la facilité de l'habitude sur son large dos et s'installa sur la selle. Il vérifia les étriers, la longueur des brides, mit ses gants de cuir et donna le signal de l'envol à Gdar.

19ème cadran : Dîner.

Aikka s'assit en grimaçant discrètement à la longue table de repas. Il était assis à la droite de son père, qui discourait de politique avec quelque ministre qui mangeait un peu plus loin. La discussion aurait pu lui donner envie de participer, s'il n'avait pas été aussi fourbu.

Il prit ses baguettes et commença lentement à manger son sukiyaki, ce plat d'hiver très répandu qui avait l'avantage de l'aider à se réchauffer et à détendre ses muscles. Si sa confection était relativement simple, il n'en était pas moins délicieux.

21ème cadran : Bain.

Aikka rentra lentement dans l'eau chaude. Il profitait de l'avantage qu'avaient les membres de la famille royale de pouvoir se baigner au-delà des heures normales. Cela leur permettait non seulement de s'occuper des affaires royales pendant la journée et de venir ensuite pour se baigner, mais aussi d'éviter de le faire en même temps que la foule de domestiques et de gens plus nobles qui y allaient pendant la période diurne.

Il appréciait réellement ces bains de nuit pendant l'hiver, car le contraste des températures et le silence nocturne rendaient l'atmosphère très agréable.

22ème cadran : Nuit.

Aikka se mit en habit de nuit, puis se glissa entre les couvertures de soie de son gigantesque lit. Sa chambre était très grande et sobrement décorée. Certes, elle pouvait sembler vide, mais il l'aimait bien.

Sous le matelas de son lit se trouvaient quelques plaquettes de chocolat noir, dans le fond de l'armoire dormaient quelques couvertures en laine que sa mère avait tricotées quand elle était jeune, et les objets qu'il avait glanés quand il était petit, dont un fragment de l'œuf de Gdar, étaient dissimulés dans le double fond du tiroir de son bureau.

Autant d'éléments qui le faisaient se sentir chez lui... Aikka sombra dans le sommeil.


	7. Chapter 7

Souvenir VI

Le silence qui régnait dans la salle du trône n'était perturbé que par le bruit du vent dans les rameaux des ormes cramoisis qui se balançaient près des fenêtres. En dehors de cela, on aurait pu entendre une épingle tomber de la coiffure d'une dame de la cour tant c'était calme.

Aikka était agenouillé en seiza devant tous les membres de la cour. Il portait le costume de cérémonie qui convenait à cette occasion : une lourde cape pourpre était fixée aux épaulettes de son armure patinée en écorce, qui se terminait par un pan d'étoffe de lin couleur terre, assorti au reste du costume et à son teint caractéristique de la famille royale.

L'armure le gênait dans ses mouvements car il n'y était pas habitué. Celle-ci traversait les générations de princes héritiers en ne récoltant que quelques éraflures. La guerre se tenait éloignée depuis bien longtemps, assez pour que cette armure n'en soit guère marquée ; mais Aikka avait le sentiment qu'elle était plus près que ne le laissaient paraître les ministres de son père.

Aikka en était là dans ses réflexions quand le grand-prêtre de Doll commença à chanter les prières. Il y était question du fardeau que constituait le pouvoir pour la famille royale, de leurs devoirs envers le peuple et le royaume. Elles étaient chantées par des voix graves, qui rendaient la mélopée triste et belle à la fois.

Aikka concentra sa magie sous ses paupières, de manière à pouvoir voir ce qui se passait sans relever la tête. Il sentit sa perception de la salle s'étendre, jusqu'à l'englober des courtisans au grand-prêtre, en passant par son père. Il le sentit s'avancer lentement, plein de majesté, vers lui.

Il tenait dans ses mains tendues devant lui quelque chose que la conscience d'Aikka n'avait jamais rencontré. Elle le percevait comme une balle d'énergie bleue et tremblotante, sans parvenir à l'identifier. La seule chose qui s'en rapprochait, c'était la haute couronne de son père qui, elle, crépitait d'énergie autour de sa tête.

Aikka sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, et rappela vers lui sa magie. Que faisait son père avec sa future tiare ? Jusqu'à maintenant, sa vie était plutôt douce même s'il était occupé de l'aube au crépuscule. Sa condition de prince ne lui était jamais apparue comme une charge mais plutôt comme l'échéance lointaine de sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Il craignait que ce jour ne soit arrivé, et plus tôt que la date convenue. Personne ne l'avait averti que son passage à l'âge adulte signifierait son couronnement officiel en tant que Prince héritier de la couronne de son père. Son cœur battait maintenant de façon désordonnée, en accord avec la confusion de son esprit. Il serra les paupières en entendant les chants s'évanouir de concert avec le bruit feutré des pas de son père près de lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant s'enfoncer la tiare avec un bruit soyeux sur son crâne. Il releva la tête et croisa pour la première fois le regard fier de son père. Aikka baissa la tête, sentant le poids de la charge royale pour la première fois sur ses épaules.

Aikka s'abimait dans la contemplation des flammes. Les étagères de chaque coté de l'âtre regorgeaient de traités de guerre réservés aux nobles. Il contenaient des résumés détaillés de chaque bataille qui avait éclaté dans le pays, jusqu'à la reproduction des traités de paix. Durant les mois suivant son couronnement, il avait dû s'imprégner du contenu de ces ouvrages dans le détail, sentant un peu plus à chaque page l'absurdité de sa fonction.


	8. Chapter 8

Souvenir VII

La tiare que son père avait posée sur sa tête il y a plusieurs cycles de cela continuait de le déranger. Comme tous les attributs royaux, elle était composée d'écorce (de rosier pour les objets guerriers et de cannelier pour les autres). Deux incrustations de saphir complétaient la tiare et lui donnaient son potentiel magique.

Pour l'activer, il suffisait à Aikka de concentrer sa magie sur les pierres et sa perception s'aiguisait facilement à un niveau qu'il n'atteignait qu'au bout de nombreuses heures de méditation. Aikka s'entraînait à voir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser sa magie, quand la voix du maître d'armes résonna dans son esprit.

"Prince ? Prince Aikka !"

Aikka laissa sa magie se rétracter et se dirigea vers l'aile Ouest du palais, siège des affaires politiques et endroit d'où l'appelait le maître d'armes. L'heure de sa leçon n'était pas encore arrivée, et son maître n'avait pas l'habitude de le faire venir pour des motifs futiles. Si, a fortiori, il le recherchait par lui-même, ce devait être important.

Il le trouva en face de la salle du Grand Conseil, celle où se réunissaient les seigneurs du pays pour ce qui concernait les affaires de politique étrangère. Aikka sentit la tension qui émanait des personnes présentes qui le fixaient ouvertement. Il s'approcha du maître d'armes qui lui dit :

«Entrez, Prince, le Roi vous attend !»

Aikka en fut saisi de stupeur. C'était la première fois qu'on l'autorisait à entrer dans cette salle, et on lui annonçait qu'il y était attendu en personne ? Mais il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser. Le maître d'armes le poussa dans le dos par la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Aikka leva les yeux vers les tribunes de bois sculpté ou siégeaient les plus éminentes personnes du royaume. Elles étaient dominées par le trône de son père, lequel prit la parole :

«Prince Aikka, le Conseil a décidé que vous étiez prêt à connaître l'histoire de la course d'Oban. Six cycles avant votre naissance, l'Avatar est venu rendre visite à ce conseil. Il nous a prévenus qu'il instaurait une trêve universelle d'une durée de vingt-cinq cycles. L'échéance de cette trêve est la Course d'Oban. Il s'agit d'une compétition précédée de présélections au cours de laquelle il faut à chaque concurrent marquer suffisamment de points pour la gagner. Le vainqueur reçoit le Prix Ultime. Il est dit que ce prix permet de réaliser le plus cher de ses souhaits. Cependant… notre ancêtre le Roi Densetsu a gagné la Course. Son vœu n'as pas été exaucé. Il est devenu le nouvel Avatar. Les annales de notre royaume indiquent que le véritable but de la course d'Oban est de trouver le digne successeur de l'Avatar. Aujourd'hui, la course doit se dérouler à nouveau. Le concurrent que le conseil a décidé d'envoyer sur Oban, c'est vous. Mais vous ne devez pas gagner la course, car si vous le faîtes, le trône de Nourasie se retrouvera sans héritier. Dans le cas de Densetsu, il avait déjà une descendance, ce n'était donc pas un problème. Vous devrez trouver une âme pure qui mérite de devenir l'Avatar et la guider vers la victoire. Le vaisseau de l'Avatar partira ce soir au crépuscule, avec ou sans vous. Prince Aikka, comprenez-vous votre mission et l'acceptez-vous ?»

Aikka déglutit difficilement, submergé par la quantité d'informations.

«Je l'accepte.»


	9. Chapter 9

Souvenir VIII

L'archiviste déroula un rouleau de parchemin neuf, apprêta sa plume et commença à écrire.

La 3ème Lune du cycle 4 de la révolution 45 du règne du Roi Lao.

Cette histoire commence il y a quelques 30 000 révolutions. Les archives de l'époque indiquent la venue d'une créature inconnue jusqu'alors, annonçant la venue d'une course à l'échelle de l'univers. Le vainqueur de cette course gagnerait un prix d'une valeur inestimable. Le plus cher de ses vœux se réaliserait, même s'il était irréalisable.

Le Roi Densetsu a été désigné à l'unanimité par le Conseil pour être le pilote de la Nourasie. Il a choisi un insecte du désert de la région Ouest de l'espèce des odonates comme monture. Nous ignorons les détails de la compétition, nous savons seulement que le Roi l'a remportée, s'attirant les foudres de nos voisins, une population naissante d'humanoïde à exosquelettes. Ils portent aujourd'hui le nom redouté de «Crogs».

La nature du Prix Ultime est différente de celle que nous pensions. Un cycle après la fin de la course, le Roi Densetsu est revenu auréolé de lumière bleue. Il a abdiqué sans transition en faveur de son fils aîné, Gekiyaku. (Voir Roi Gekiyaku ; section périodes troublées). Il est reparti vers Oban peu après avoir passé une entrevue avec l'archiviste en poste.

Il est apparu que le Prix Ultime avait pour but de trouver un successeur à l'Avatar. L'Avatar ne pouvant plus avoir de liens directs avec sa planète d'origine, le Roi a trouvé plus sage d'abdiquer et de devenir l'Avatar afin de maintenir l'équilibre de l'univers.

Toutefois, si l'on observe les évènements survenus à cette époque dans un cadre plus large, on s'aperçoit que notre système planétaire a été largement favorisé par le climat. L'expansion de la végétation nous a permit de prospérer plus qu'à notre tour. C'est à cette époque que l'amplitude des progrès de la magie et de la civilisation fut la plus grande.

Les historiens en ont conclu que c'était l'influence d'un Avatar nourasien qui avait favorisé autant notre avancée. Toutefois, nos voisins les Crogs en ont profité à égale portion. Leur expansion est similaire à la nôtre, mais ils ont au final l'avantage militaire sur nous.

Ils ont pris le contrôle de notre planète peu avant la visite de l'Avatar Satis, et l'ont quittée contraints par la trêve.

Le Prince héritier Aikka, fils du Roi Lao, lointain descendant du Roi Densetsu, est parti le premier jour de la saison douce pour la planétoïde Arrouas, accompagné par le Maître Kaanan, investi de la mission suivante : trouver un cœur pur et le pousser à devenir le nouvel Avatar. Les Crogs ont réinvesti la planète - en commençant par la sainte ville de Doll, pendant son départ.

Ils sont revenus plusieurs cycles plus tard, affaiblis mais victorieux de leur mission. Le nouvel Avatar est terrien et ami du Prince.

L'avenir nourasien s'annonce radieux.

Furuhon,

Archiviste au service de la Famille Royale


	10. Chapter 10

Souvenir IX

Aikka se promenait sans but dans le palais. Depuis son retour d'Oban, son père avait décrété la fin de son apprentissage pratique. D'après lui, il n'y avait pas de meilleur entraînement au combat et à la course que la grande course d'Oban. Aikka devait désormais se consacrer aux cours théoriques le matin et vaquer à ses occupations princières pendant l'après midi. Mais personne, pas même son père, ne lui avait expliqué en quoi ces dernières consistaient.

Donc, Aikka se promenait. Il aurait voulu participer à un entraînement, mais ses blessures ne guériraient correctement que s'il évitait d'utiliser sa magie pendant la période de cicatrisation, pour ne pas s'épuiser. Il était condamné à la tranquillité alors que son esprit bouillonnait encore de l'adrénaline de la course. Il soupira et se dirigea vers les jardins suspendus.

Aikka sentit une aura chaleureuse et familière, et la suivit sans trop y penser. Il se retrouva dans la partie des jardins reliée aux appartements des officiers – jusqu'au pavillon du maître d'armes. Aikka s'arrêta près du maître et observa autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une partie du jardin qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le pavillon se dressait à l'écart des autres, au troisième étage environ – Aikka ne voulait à aucun prix se pencher pour vérifier. Il était bordé par une véranda ouverte sur un couloir extérieur au plancher de bois. Les portes de papier de riz étaient bordés par du treillis de ronces recouvert de lierre rouge.

Kaan était assis sur la courte pelouse verte, sur un coussin de lin écru, pour se protéger des marques de l'herbe. Il buvait du thé (probablement à la cannelle d'après l'odeur qui s'en élevait.) Aikka s'assit sur le rebord de bois qui gémit. Aikka fut stupéfait. Il se reposait peut-être depuis son retour, mais il n'avait quand même pas pris autant de poids !

Kaan pouffa de rire : « Ce n'est qu'un plancher rossignol, Aikka. Les rois du passé les ont installés dans le vieux palais pour être prévenus en cas d'intrus, ou même d'assassin. Du thé ? »

Le maître d'armes et Aikka s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés pendant la course. Avoir quelqu'un à qui demander conseils et encouragements quand on a un père trop occupé … Aikka trouvait cela agréable, et également de pouvoir discuter, de pouvoir confier ses problèmes à Kaan. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de parler de choses et d'autres autour d'une tasse de thé. Aikka saisit celle que le maître lui tendait et l'humat. De la cannelle. Comme prévu.

« Qu'y a il donc, Aikka ? Vous ressemblez à un Crog qui n'a pas eu son content de céréales au petit déjeuner. »

Aikka sourit. Le souvenir de Toros vociférant à un pauvre poulpe-laitier qu' «Il n'y a plus de lait et j'ai faim ! Comment suis censé manger mes céréales, par Krom !» était sans prix. Suite à cette découverte, l'Imperium n'avait eu de cesse de chercher un prétexte pour lui couper la tête. De retour sur Nourasie, la planète céréalière par excellence, il avait suffi à Aikka d'évoquer ce souvenir pour que l'envoyé de l'Imperium signe l'acte de décolonisation. Allez savoir pourquoi …

« Eh bien, je m'ennuie un peu … En ce moment, je me remets d'Oban. Mais ensuite, je n'aurai que des cours a suivre comme toute occupation … L'action de la course me manque.

Kaan but une gorgée de thé et réfléchit, les yeux dans le vague.

« Hmm … Et pourquoi ne pas rejoindre l'armée cadette ? »

Aikka en avala son thé de travers.


	11. Chapter 11

Souvenir X

Dans la cour du château de Nourasie ne résonnait que le bruit des gouttes de pluie. On n'entendait plus le badinage de la cour ou les ragots des domestiques qui bruissaient habituellement du sous-sol aux multiples greniers. Au lieu de sujets banals, les conversations ne rapportaient aujourd'hui qu'une unique nouvelle : l'état du Roi empirait.

Le couple royal s'était retiré depuis plusieurs jours dans ses appartements, où la crème des serviteurs venaient subvenir à tous ses besoins. Le médecin royal leur rendait visite quotidiennement, et son expression quand il sortait suffisait à alimenter la machine de la rumeur.

Aikka revenait de son entraînement quotidien sous une averse torrentielle. Les domestiques en oubliaient presque l'état de leur souverain pour pester sur l'état déplorable des couloirs que prenaient les cadets pour rentrer chez eux ou aller dîner.

Après être rentré dans sa chambre, il se débarrassa de sa cape et de ses bottes boueuses en face de la cheminée où brûlait un maigre feu. Aikka s'assit en face de l'âtre qu'il ranima d'un geste de la main et il se massa les tempes.

Son père était atteint d'un mal inconnu des médecins de la planète. Il perdait ses forces rapidement et ne pouvait même plus donner ses ordres à ses ministres depuis ses appartements.

Les bruits de couloir bombardaient Aikka, roi dans moins d'un mois, et spéculaient également sur la damoiselle de la noblesse qui aurait la chance de l'épouser.

Il se trouvait bien trop jeune pour devenir Roi.

Il n'avait pas encore toute l'instruction requise concernant le protocole et le territoire, il n'était pas très doué en diplomatie, étrangère comme locale et il manquait sérieusement de confiance en lui.

Pour ces raisons, il aurait préféré disposer d'un peu plus de temps.

Et en plus, on voulait qu'il se marie ? Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt !

Telle dame était plus riche que les autres, ses parents possédaient beaucoup de terres importantes, une autre était de la haute noblesse et sa famille avait une influence significative dans la balance de pouvoir du conseil, et si une troisième ne possédait ni l'une ni l'autre, elle avait la beauté pour elle.

Comment était-il censé choisir ?

Aikka s'étira en soupirant et se releva lourdement. D'un simple geste de la main, le feu s'évanouit et ses affaires s'étendirent proprement sur un portant. Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à son lit et s'endormit la tête pleine de toutes ses pensées.

Quand il se réveilla, sa chambre était plus peuplée que jamais. A la tête de son lit se tenaient les plus hauts dignitaires du royaume. Ensuite venaient les simples courtisans, et au fond de la pièce on voyait les domestiques chargés du couple royal.

Il se redressa, un sentiment désagréable dans le creux du ventre.

"Sa majesté Lao n'est plus, vive le Roi !"


	12. Chapter 12

Souvenir XI

Aikka était assis près de l'ancien berceau familial qui avait récemment été recouvert de gaze neuve, aux tons pastels. Ce berceau, qui avait abrité il n'y a pas si longtemps les premiers jours d'un vigoureux petit garçon, contenait aujourd'hui une gazouillante petite chose fripée. Si elle avait les yeux bleus de son père, elle arborait en revanche un teint rose pale des plus inhabituels, qu'elle avait de toute évidence hérité de sa mère.

Aikka sourit affectueusement et câlina sa fille du bout des doigts.

"Bonjour Cannelle ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, petite princesse ? Avez-vous faim ?"

Son attitude déconcertait les domestiques chargés des soins et de l'éducation des jeunes héritiers. Le Roi avait fait déplacer le berceau jusqu'à une alcôve inoccupée de la chambre royale dans le but de rester aussi proche de l'amour de sa vie que de son amour de bébé. Oui, en vérité, cela faisait déjà quelques années que le Roi se comportait différemment… Les premiers changements de caractère s'étaient manifestés après une visite sur Oban, faite à ses vieux amis de l'équipe terrienne.

_Molly – non, pardon, Eva était penchée sur une table à langer, occupée à changer un bambin aux cheveux jaunes paille… d'un coté de son crâne. Jordan et Eva en étaient à trois garçons, plus une petite fille qui se faisait encore désirer en restant au chaud dans le ventre rond de Molly. Quand Aikka l'avait interrogée sur ce qu'elle aimait tant dans la maternité, Eva avait répondu avec un sourire sibyllin qu'il comprendrait quand il serait enfin père… S'il se trouvait une dulcinée. Aikka devait pourtant bien se l'avouer, il se voyait mal père de famille… Car s'il commençait à s'habituer à l'idée de renoncer à sa Molly, sa relation avec son père avait été désastreuse dans le cercle privé - bien que cordiale en public, évidemment. Il se voyait mal faire mieux avec ses propres enfants._

À son retour, personne au château n'avait pu trouver la cause du trouble qui revenait parfois dans le regard du souverain. Lorsque ses ministres avaient de nouveau évoqué l'idée de le marier à une demoiselle d'une bonne famille, Aikka avait chassé ses soucis en acceptant de garder les rejetons de Jordan – moyennant promesse qu'ils viendraient plus souvent lui rendre visite. C'était au cours d'une de ces visites qu'Eva lui avait présenté Lucie.

_Ils étaient assis tous les quatre dans le jardin intérieur, lieu conçu pour être agréable aux yeux et confortable pendant les moments de détente. Aikka avait demandé à ce qu'on leur serve le thé à la manière des terriens et se trouvait bien embarrassé. On leur avait servi une montagne de cailloux bruns de forme étrange disposés sur une assiette, et il ne savait qu'en faire. Était-ce une sorte de décoration ? Devait-il leur en offrir ? _

"_Vous… Euh… Vous en voulez ? dit-il faiblement en désignant l'assiette. _

_- Oh oui, volontiers, ils ont l'air délicieux, répondit Lucie en en saisissant un."_

_Aikka la fixa d'un air tellement déconcerté qu'elle pouffa de rire, détendant l'atmosphère. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula bien plus aisément. Aikka et Lucie firent plus ample connaissance, pendant qu'Eva et Jordan se promenaient en amoureux dans le jardin intérieur. Aikka apprit entre autre choses que Lucie était une étudiante de 23 ans en diplomatie galactique, que les cailloux s'appelaient macarons et étaient tout à fait comestibles, et que discuter avec une demoiselle pouvait être très agréable même si elle ne s'appelait pas Molly. Son prénom à elle ne pouvait inspirer que quelque chose de chaleureux… (1)_

(1) : Lucie vient du mot latin lux :

"LUX, f

éclat n. m : vive lumière émanant d'un corps brillant

lumière n. f : ce qui éclaire

lumière n. f : ce qui permet de comprendre

brillant n. m : (des pierres précieuses), éclat, lustre"


	13. Chapter 13

Souvenir XII

L'archiviste déroula un rouleau de parchemin neuf, apprêta sa plume et commença à écrire. Un certain nombre d'autres manuscrits reposaient sur sa table de travail, en encombrant la surface.

Extrait des archives royales – Règne du Roi Aikka

Lune I, Cycle I, Révolution VIII – Règne du Roi Aikka

Les noces royales ont été célébrées ce premier de Révolution. Le haut-prêtre Onmyōji a uni Lucie Duciel, roturière de la planète Terre à son Altesse Aikka.

Lune II, Cycle I, Révolution VIII – Règne du Roi Aikka

Le sacrement de l'épouse du Roi Aikka, Souverain de Nourasie et Chef suprême de Tankkō a eu lieu aujourd'hui au palais royal de Tankkō. Son nom de règne est « Reine Lux ». En vertu du sacrement, un pouvoir égal est conféré aux deux époux.

Lune XXI, Cycle III, Révolution IX – Règne du Roi Aikka

Lors de la Lune XX du Cycle III de la Révolution IX du Règne du Roi Aikka, la Reine Lux a donné naissance au premiers enfants royaux. L'aîné a été nommé Aquilon et le cadet Aeolus. La décision quant à l'attribution des terres et des titres reste en suspend jusqu'aux prochaines délibérations du Conseil.

Lune XXIV, Cycle III, Révolution IX – Règne du Roi Aikka

Au terme de la dernière session du Conseil royal, les décisions suivantes ont été prises :

- Au premier né, Aquilon, sont attribuées les contrées septentrionales et les forêts nordiques.

- Au cadet, Aeolus, sont attribués les territoires atlantes et les terres du Sud.

- L'attribution du centre du Royaume et du titre d'héritier royal sont des questions mises en suspend jusqu'à la prochaine naissance royale.

Lune XVIII, Cycle IX, Révolution XIII – Règne du Roi Aikka

La Lune XVII du Cycle IX de la Révolution XIII du Règne du Roi Aikka, dans la résidence de Shochū et en présence de la cour, la Reine Lux a donné naissance à une princesse. Lui a été attribué le prénom terrien Cannelle (voir « Cannelle », section « Légendes nourasiennes »). L'attribution de terres et de titres reste en suspend jusqu'au prochaines délibérations du Conseil.

Lune XXV, Cycle IX, Révolution XIII – Règne du Roi Aikka

Au terme de la dernière session du Conseil royal, les décisions suivantes ont été prises :

- La Princesse Cannelle reçoit le titre d'héritière du trône et succédera au Roi Aikka suite à son décès ou son abdication.

- Les contrées du centre du royaume sont attribuées à la Princesse Cannelle.

Furuhon,

Archiviste au service de la Famille Royale

Furuhon reposa sa plume, s'étira en soupirant et pris une gorgée de son thé à la cannelle. Cette famille allait finir par lui faire regretter d'être un gratte-papier.


	14. Chapter 14

Les roulements du tonnerre. C'était ce qui attirait immédiatement l'attention ce jour là. La chaleur insoutenable des jours précédents avaient laissé place au ciel plombé caractéristique des orages mémorables. En milieu de matinée, ces nuages avaient crevé en déversant sur le pays toute l'eau qu'ils contenaient. Cette ambiance sombre avait poussé les domestiques du palais à décrocher les lourds rideaux de velours pour qu'ils retombent devant les hautes fenêtres du palais, masquant la vue déprimante du rideau de pluie à perte de vue..

Contrairement à son homonyme située dans l'aile centrale du palais, la bibliothèque du couple impérial n'était ni de proportions gigantesques, ni décorée fastueusement, ni accessible à n'importe quel courtisan désireux d'accroître ses connaissances ou de se dissimuler dans un endroit discret pour s'adonner à des activités crapuleuses.

La famille Royale avait trouvé refuge dans celle-ci après le dîner où ils avaient dû divertir un seigneur en visite de courtoisie qui était resté bloqué au palais faute de pouvoir repartir chez lui, la tempête empêchant tout déplacement. Cet hôte, non désagréable intentionnellement mais plutôt ennuyeux à en bayer aux corneilles, avait déclaré vouloir se reposer après le dîner.

Aikka, sa femme et ses enfants étaient donc installés autour de la haute cheminée, enfoncés dans des fauteuils de cuir fraîchement importés de la terre – quelle invention formidable ! - ou franchement avachis sur des plaids de laine – quelle coutume détestable ! - et divers coussins moelleux.

Hein papa quand il y a du tonnerre c'est Krom qui joue au bowling !

Oui ma chérie.

L'ouvrage qu'il lisait présentement accaparait toute son attention. La sensation des pages de papier fatigué, cornées, qu'on tournait délicatement l'une après l'autre le ravissait. Le contenu n'en était pas moins passionnant. Il s'agissait d'un vieux roman terrien que Lux avait choisi pour lui sur l'une des étagères centenaires au bois poli de la bibliothèque. La fée Carabine. Le titre l'avait intrigué, avant qu'il soit complètement happé par le déroulement des évènements.

Qui l'eu cru ? Les fées transforment les mecs en fleurs. Voilà une nouvelle histoire à raconter à ses enfants, rafraîchissant agréablement la mine de contes de fées qu'il connaissait.

Mais Chéri, tu n'y penses pas !

Ben quoi ? Les ogres de Noël, c'est mieux peut-être.

Lux grommela qu'il lui faudrait mieux surveiller les lectures de son mari – la culture peut facilement faire dégénérer les paisibles fêtes de famille, de nos jours. Quelle honte. Elle prit une des tasses de thé qu'apportait une domestique – Pas de thé pour les enfants, n'est ce pas ? Une infusion ou un chocolat chaud seulement. - Ses fils qui jouaient tranquillement avec des figurines de plomb, eux au moins faisaient leur âge. Prêtons leur l'oreille.

Ah ! Jack Sparrow dans ta tronche ! J'ai gagné !

Je réplique avec Scarface ! Nah !

Eh nan c'est de la triche ça, c'est la figurine de Cairns Fotheringham !

M'en fous tu me dois quand même une boite de chocolat.

Décidément, tout se perd de nos jours. Et la petite Cannelle, à quoi est-elle occupée ? Elle est bien silencieuse depuis quelques minutes. La cause est sûrement détenue dans tout ce fatras autour d'elle ... Les pelotes de laines colorées, aiguilles esseulées et ouvrages de références plus gros qu'elle jonchent les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Sa petite bouille d'enfant est toute fripée ce soir.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ma chérie ?

Une zolie écharpe pour Papa.

C'est si mignon à cet âge-là, les enfants.

Aikka sourit en se rappelant cet épisode. Les soirées de tempêtes étaients animées en ce temps-là, la bibliothèque remplie de discussions d'adultes et de clameurs d'enfants – pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Aujourd'hui, la flambée de la cheminée n'éclairait que les étagères de la bibliothèque. On n'entendait par dessus le tonnerre que les notes d'une Sonate de Mozart. Qui était sourd comme un pot. A moins que ce ne soit Beethoven. Aikka ne comprendrait jamais comment un chien avait pu devenir aussi célèbre en jouant du piano. A moins que ... Non. Laissez tomber. Aikka regarda autour de lui, soupira puis but une gorgée de son thé à la cannelle.


End file.
